A connector is known which is provided at an end of a cable comprising a conductor and a covering member which covers the conductor, and which electrically connects the cable with another cable or an electric device. The connector comprises a terminal which is connected to the conductor, which is exposed protruding from the covering member, and an electrical connection is achieved by the terminal being connected to a terminal provided on an electric device or another cable to which the cable is to be connected. For purposes of waterproofing and dust-proofing, a connector is known in which the terminal and the portion of the covering member adjacent to the terminal are integrally covered with a molded component made of a resin.
JP Hei 8-138794 A discloses a technique in which a resin-molded component which stores the terminal, and a portion of the cable adjacent to the resin-molded component are covered with another resin-molded component, to achieve a waterproof structure.